El hombre que amo
by Faby Andley
Summary: ONE-SHOT inspirado en el Principe que todas adoramos! Mi septimo aporte en la Guerra Florida 2014 espero les guste pasen a leer y no olviden dejar su comentario!


Chicas aquí les traigo este pequeño escrito dedicado para mi Príncipe adorado,fue presentado por primera vez en la GF 2014.

Quiero dedicarlo con todo mi cariño a una gran amiga que me ha apoyado mucho,que me ha demostrado que se puede llegar a querer tanto a alguien aunque jamas lo hayas visto,que me ha enseñado que los sentimientos se transmiten aun cuando estas detrás de un monitor Gracias **Quevivacandy** por ser parte de mi vida! TQM amiga!

**El hombre que amo**

El sol está radiante esta tarde _¡Es primavera! _Me digo entusiasmada mientras camino hacia la amplia terraza. El jardín luce precioso las Dulce Candy a penas son un bello capullo color rosa pálido, la fresca fragancia de mi estación favorita llena mis sentidos. Siento como la brisa acaricia mi rostro, cierro los ojos pensando en él ,un sin fin de sentimientos empiezan a fluir en mi interior; una sonrisa brota de mis labios mientras observo el precioso paisaje que está frente a mí, pero aun así, todo me parece conducir a un mismo camino, a esa persona que transformó mi vida. Esa persona con quien comparto mis penas y mis alegrías desde hace tanto tiempo…

Me he quedado nuevamente con la vista fija sobre las aguas del río, el color de sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos que iluminan mi despertar cada mañana ¿Cuántas cosas tuvieron que pasar? ¡Cuántos recuerdos tristes! pero sé que para hablar de él es necesario revivirlo todo. Él, ese hombre que ha inspirado mi vida desde que era una niña, ese chico misterioso que conocí en aquella lejana colina, compañero fiel de mis desdichas y cómplice constante de mis locuras.

Ese hombre que escucha atento, que siempre tiene las palabras precisas para sanar los temores de mi corazón, ese hombre con el que puedo reír de un buen chiste así como también puedo llorar en su hombro si es necesario, ese hombre para el que no está nada oculto, que adivina mis emociones tan solo al mirarme a los ojos, ese hombre que me conoce incluso más de lo que yo me conozco, eso me asusta un poco. Ese hombre que me hace sentir viva, del cual no quiero separarme ni un solo instante.

Ese hombre por el que espero cada tarde con el corazón acelerado, como si fuera la primera vez que nos encontraremos, ese hombre que me ha hecho comprender que aunque es bello soñar es mucho más lindo despertar y saber que somos dueños de una hermosa realidad. Es el que con tan solo una tierna mirada me transporta a un mundo diferente en donde nada más importa, cada vez que lo escucho hablar es como si el tiempo se detuviera y nada existiera alrededor.

Ese hombre al que le pertenece cada parte de mi ser, que supo ganar mi corazón por completo, ese hombre que con paciencia e infinito amor curó las heridas de mi corazón destrozado. Ese hombre que ha enjugado mis lágrimas y me ha hecho sonreír, ese hombre que con su tierna mirada borra todas mis angustias, que con el suave roce de sus manos acariciando mis mejillas hace que me estremezca por completo.

Ese hombre que me tiene expectante con su presencia, que hace que mi corazón lata desenfrenado tan solo al escuchar sus pasos acercándose hacia donde estoy, ese hombre que llena toda mi existencia, que endulza mis oídos con su cautivante voz. Ese hombre por el cual ahora comprendo todo, ahora sé que nací solo para amarlo a él, a ese hombre al que amo sin preguntas ni porqués, ese hombre de dulce sonrisa.

El tiempo ha pasado sin que pudiera notarlo, ahora sonrió como una tonta mientras me adentro en el salón, ahora todo está en penumbras, me siento en silencio admirando el retrato que he tomado de la repisa de la chimenea, en él está el dueño de cada parte de mí. Lo aprieto a mi pecho esperando ansiosa el momento de volverlo a ver, creo que es tanto mi anhelo que me parece percibir en el aire la fragancia que emana de su piel.

Ese hombre que ha despertado sentimientos tan profundos en mí y pienso en el lugar en donde más desearía estar en ese momento, en ese lugar en donde desaparecen todos mis miedos, ese lugar en donde mis angustia parecen desvanecerse, ese lugar en donde reside mi felicidad.

Entonces escucho su dulce voz llamándome, aun no entiendo cómo es que no escuche sus pasos al entrar, volteo el rostro sin dejar de reír para encontrarme con él, con ese hombre que me hace estremecer con tan solo una caricia, ese hombre que me ha extendido los brazos esperando por mí, de un salto llego a refugiarme en su pecho, me rodea con sus brazos, esos que son mi refugio desde hace tanto tiempo, esos que son mi hogar, el lugar a donde ahora pertenezco.

Con lágrimas cayendo por mi mejilla me aferro a su cuello, mientras él besa mi frente, acariciando con delicadeza mi vientre, aún recuerdo cuando se lo dije, creo que nunca olvidaré la expresión de su rostro… ¡mi experto trotamundos por primera vez tenía miedo! pero juntos emprenderemos la mejor aventura de nuestras vidas y eso me tranquiliza, él siempre ha esta a mi lado para protegerme, Albert siempre fue especial, mi corazón siempre lo supo y ahora ese sentimiento es lo que nos ha llevado hasta dónde nos encontramos ahora mirando hacia el futuro juntos,tomados de la mano,para toda la vida, gracias a ese hilo invisible que siempre nos unió…el amor.

FIN

Chicas muchas gracias por leer ! y mucho mas por sus comentario! Saludos y bendiciones!


End file.
